


Forever

by Paynlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU- Alternative Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but cute, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynlinson/pseuds/Paynlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Liam kisses Louis, things were much simpler then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago but I decide to revise it and make it better. I also may have cried while writing this. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.

The first time Liam kissed Louis was many years ago when things were simple and nothing mattered in the world. They were 5 years old and the wind blew, leaves swaying in the breeze and the air was crisp in the park where they sat. Louis hurt his knee from playing football and Liam sat with him as the coach applied ice to the wound. Louis sniffled quietly and pushed the hair from his face, looking up sadly at his best friend.

Louis tried not to cry. Louis never cried, but the sad pour on his lips made Liam sad. Liam couldn’t help but pout and hug Louis, wanting to make his ouch go away. It wasn’t a big kiss like he saw his mum do with his dad, just a small peck that meant nothing more than I’m sorry you’re hurt and I want you to feel better. Louis looked surprise but didn’t do anything, smiling and sniffling a bit more as he leaned into Liam's side.

The second time Liam kissed Louis was on his 16th birthday. Today had been awful, one of the worst days of his life so far and he felt miserable. He sat in the park, looking up at the stars, Louis by his side hoping to ease the disappointment of the day. No one had bothered showing up to his party except Louis and Ruth, solidifying what Liam had always thought; he was a loser. Liam thought maybe things would be different. Maybe he would actually fit in this year. He was certainly wrong.

"You don’t need them" Louis said, taking a drag off the cigarette he held between his thin fingers. "You got me"

Liam smiled at his best friend, leaning into his side even more than he was. Something about Louis felt safe. It felt warm, like this was exactly where Liam was meant to be. His heart tugged a bit, his mind racing as the thought about the feelings he had for the older lad. Liam wasn't sure if his crush was legitimate or the product of Louis always being there for him.

Liam looked up into Louis’ sparkly blue eyes and couldn’t help but lean in, placing another small peck on his soft lips, much different from 11 years prior when he had done the same. This one held more emotion, though brief. Louis tasted of cigarettes and beer, which for some reason tasted so wonderful to Liam. Louis was taken by surprise, but didn’t fight, simply offering a small smile when Liam pulled away and turned back to look into the night sky. 

The next time Liam kissed Louis was on their graduation day. Liam stood tall on the stage of the University and delivered his speech to the crowd of thousands. He glanced over, capturing the same blue eyes he knew for sure now he was in love with. Liam had came out to Louis just 3 days prior to this moment and Louis offered the same smile that caused heat to pool in the pit of Liam’s stomach. As Liam finished his speech and the crowd erupted, hats flying in the air signaling the end of graduation, Louis ran over to him and held him in his arms. Liam melted against Louis, breathing in his scent of warm honey and lavender. Louis pulled back and placed a loving kiss on Liam’s soft lips, much longer than others prior. Liam’s heart did backflips as he held onto the loose gown that adorned Louis’ perfect shape. Liam had never felt happier in his life.

The next time Liam kissed Louis was on their wedding day. After hours of nerves and constant asking of was this really happening, Liam stood at the end of the isle, watching as the man he loved walked down to him. Nothing meant more to Liam than being with Louis for the rest of his life. As Louis approached him, a single tear fell from his eyes. This was real. This was happening. Louis was really going to be his for the rest of his life. Louis reached the end of the isle and placed his hands in Liam’s, offering the same smile that Liam had grown to adore over the 25 years of knowing him. Louis’ blue eyes sparkled as tears began to fall. Liam whipped them away, wanting so badly to kiss him right then and there. Louis looked into Liam’s eyes, smiling wider than anyone thought possible.

"Forever?" He whispered to his soon to be husband

"Forever" Liam whispered back, running a thumb over the back of his hand.

As the ceremony finally ended, Liam held onto Louis and kissed him as if it was his last chance to. He didn’t want to let go, but he knew he absolutely had to. They pecked each others lips one last time before turning to face the audience that was erupting in cheers. “Forever” Liam thought to himself.

The next time Liam kissed Louis was at the birth of their daughter. The surrogate mother was in labour for close to 14 hours, Liam and Louis by her side the whole time. When it was all done, Johanna Karen Tomlinson-Payne, 5 lb, 3 oz. 

"She’s perfect" Louis cooed, holding his new sleeping daughter. 

Liam smiled, brushing a finger over her small cheeks. Louis looked up at Liam, placing a soft kiss to his lips. He had the family he had always wanted, and nothing could be better than that moment.

The last time Liam kissed Louis was in a small hospital room. Louis was hooked up to machines and the white room was dizzying with the smell of ammonia. Liam sat by Louis’ bedside, holding the wrinkled hand that he had held for nearly 50 years and played with the silver band he had never once taken off. His daughter and son sat next to him, recalling old memories from before Louis got sick.  
Their 3 grandchildren sat in the corner playing with blocks as Louis glanced over and smiled at them, squeezing Liam’s hand. Louis knew what was coming. He just didn’t want to admit to it yet. 

"I love you Liam" Louis finally croaked out, his throat scratchy and sore.

"I love you more" Liam said, a tear falling from his eyes. 

He knew this was the end. He hated to admit it, but he knew.

"Forever?" Louis croaked out again

"Forever" Liam said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Louis’ dry lips.

This one was different from the many they had share in their years together. This one was final. This one was goodbye. Liam held onto Louis as much as he could, hesitant to pull away. 

The children gathered around the small hospital bed, kissing Louis' wrinkled cheek one final time, and offering him a smile.  
Louis closed his eyes slowly, a smile on his face and his hand on Liam's, and with that, he was gone. All that was left was the low steady beep of the machine. Liam let out a small sob, holding his children close. 

With one final kiss on Louis’ cold skin, Liam grabbed his cane and exited the small room of the hospice, his children and grandkids close behind. He parted ways with them, wiping his daughters tears before placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

Glancing back at the hospice, his life with Louis played in his mind. How Louis was always by his side and how empty he felt now that he was alone. 

"Forever" Liam thought to himself, staring down at the silver band that still sparkled bright as the day Louis put it on his finger.

"I’ll love you forever Louis Tomlinson"

**Author's Note:**

> I know people don't only kiss like 6 times in their life but you get what I mean hopefully


End file.
